


Lone Wolf

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [259]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles and Derek only mentioned, magical Stiles referenced, wolf Derek referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/29/19: “tired, recover, restrain”





	Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/29/19: “tired, recover, restrain”

Despite feeling tired as he did at the end of a long shift, when reports came in of a wolf howling in the neighborhood where Stiles lived the Sheriff thought it best to handle them himself.

Stiles was currently somewhere in Oregon, joining a healing circle to help a fellow mage recover his stolen powers.

Derek had been obliged to stay behind. It was a magic-users only situation.

As soon as John finished reminding the alarmed citizens that there are no wolves in California he headed to Stiles’s and Derek’s house, encouraging his lonely son-in-law to please restrain himself somehow.


End file.
